essence_a_land_crafted_by_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
'History' It is not fully known exactly how the Dwarves first came into being in the lands of Emorta. While many of the Dwarven scholars have often argued that their God, Barok crafted each of the Dwarven subraces from the very fires of the volcano, others believe all Dwarves literally descend from Barok himself, through a love affair he had with a mortal, possibly even a human. Whichever story is true or whether or not the Dwarves’ creation was even intentional, Barok is regarded as the father and creator of all Dwarves and is known to have guided the race ever since its first existence, in the early days of Emorta. After creating the Dwarves, Barok, tired and having had little rest for many years, was said to have slumbered in the depths of the volcano, leaving the Dwarves to act as they pleased. While Barok slept, The Dwarves had a long and bloody history of war and deceit. Each clan, vying for more power, had at one time betrayed the other and with no common enemy, up until the emergence of the Vor’Mar Dominion, the Dwarves had been left to fight amongst themselves. Initially, each of the bloodlines, due to their various differences, lived separately as Clans, in caves beneath the earth and in the mountain sides of great peeks. However, as these Clans soon began to interact with one another, tensions began to arise and with it came conflict and war. It was in these days that the earliest forms of Dwarven weaponry were crafted from wood and stone that Dwarves themselves had obtained. However, after many long years of fighting, it was here that Barok awoke once again, to see what had become of the race he had created. Enraged with their lack of unification, he burst from the volcano and with it, caused a huge volcanic eruption which wiped out a large portion of the population. Saddened at the further destruction he had caused in his anger towards his own race, Barok was then said to have formed a link between himself and one of the surviving Dwarves of the Thorgar subrace, Torag Stormfist. it was he who was told that he must unite the Dwarven race under one banner and forge a Kingdom, worthy of his approval. Torag soon became duty bound to Barok and instead of focusing on fighting the other Clans, accepted his responsibility and called for a meeting between all Dwarvenkind, regardless of bloodline or alleigance. Here, devastated by the grief the eruption had caused, each Clan agreed to unite the race and follow Barok, whether out or fear of his wrath or admiration and acceptance as him as their creator. Upon the crowning of the first Gorak, as Torag soon became known, a peaceful time ensued. and With it, came the creation of Nal-Kindril at the foot of the volcano, in which the Dwarves were created.. Each clan had a part to play in its construction, particularly the Hammerhands who became famous for their works of architecture in the city. It was also during this time that Velsur Hammerhand, notable for the fact that she was a female, almost single handedly thought up and created the designs and blueprints for the Hammerhand district and played a large role in its construction. Now with both power over the Clan Elders and a city for the Dwarves to reside in, Gorak Torag Stormfist had successfully united the Dwarven race. He chose to name the three major clans, the Grimforges, the Hammerhands and his own clan, the Stormfists as nobles, whose elders would one day, select the next Gorak. The Elder Council was therefore created as an advisory body for the Gorak in running the kingdom. However, as peaceful as these times were, the Dwarves’ greed would get the better of them as. Each clan continued to wish to one day hold the power of the Gorak. The peace eventually ended and upon that day, war once again ensued upon the Dwarven race. It began with the mysterious and bloody assassination of Gorak Torag Stormfist and the sudden attempts by the Grimforges to put one of their own kind on the throne. The Stormfists were quick to accuse the Grimforges for the murder, marching upon their House in full force, calling for the head of the Grimforge Elder. The Dwarves of the Grimforge Clan were swift to react and a battle soon broke out in the capital, taking the lives of many Dwarves, many of whom had little to do with the conflict but were merely caught up in the fighting between the two clans. Whoever was truly behind the assassination of the Gorak remained unseen, even to this day. The war was long and bloody and with many deaths throughout, it seemed nothing would end the fighting. However, a new threat emerged, one that would soon unite the clans against a common foe, the Vor’Mar Dominion. First contact with the Vor’Mar Dominion was hostile. The Vor’Mar having never truly known of even the existence of the Dwarves, looked down upon them and quickly viewed them as lesser beings, only worthy of enslavement. It wasn’t long before word soon got to the ears of the Dwarves, still residing in the capital that this threat could eradicate the Dwarven race if they could not unite once again. It was a Dwarf named Hogrin, of the Grimforge Clan who decided to step up and prevent his warring brethren from continuing their feud. He, as one of the elders in the Grimforge Clan ordered all Dwarves beneath him to stand down and set aside their quarrels. He called for peace with the Stormfists which was readily accepted, as soon as they heard word of the threat from the Vor’Mar, despite continuing to hold grudges and suspicions against them. Hogrin was eventually crowned the second Gorak, with few objections from the other clans,. The first Warband of the Dwarven Nation, the Khaz-Venn was then created by the Stormfists in order to battle off a potential invasion from the Vor’Mar Dominion. As the Dominion expanded, the Dwarves’ worst fears were realised as the Vor’Mar quickly pushed them back into the lands around Nal-Kindril. With little chance for a diplomatic outcome, Gorak Hogrin Grimforge was quick to act and ordered all capable fighters to defend the city, in case of a siege. When the siege did finally come, the Vor’Mar suffered their first major defeat as the Dwarves, having greater knowledge and experience of the terrain around their homeland were able to outflank and outmaneuver their enemy, driving them back into their own lands. Since the battle, an uneasy truce has been in place and while those on both sides still wish to wipe out the other, as of yet, no spark has set off another war. With many years passed since the reign of Hogrin Grimforge, tensions continue to rise between not only the two nations but also the Clans who still blame one another for events in the past. It is only for time to tell where conflict will arise once again. 'Culture' The Dwarves have a unique culture inspired by both the mountains of their homeland, and the caves of the earth, with heavy influences by the weather, and their God, Barok. Dwarves have been known to be called "Stunties" as a nickname and a slur, as well. Dwarves have many unique traits, among these being to take greater pride than average with the length of one's beard. Dwarves will often regard a beardless dwarf as an abomination, and will ignore it completely. They take great importance in certain traits such as honour, bravery and valour in battle, the Dwarves of Thorgar even being known to paint symbols on their faces, representing their various victories. However, Dwarves are very independent creatures and can often be perceived as greedy by the other races, greatly valuing material wealth and power. Dwarves are also known to be particularly superstitious, easily believing in old legends and myths. Many Dwarves believe that thunderstorms are a show of Barok’s wrath when the Dwarves have done something to anger him, having been seen to foreshadow great hardships in the future. However, a Dwarf born during a storm is said to be imbued with the strength and anger of Barok and usually, are seen to grow up into some form of military profession. Many Dwarves use these superstitions, when thinking of the other races, using it as an excuse for xenophobia. While the Dhamnar and Goimbar Dwarves are particularly reluctant to interact with any race, bar their own, the Thorgar are far more adventurous beings and tend to venture further from their homelands, interacting with the other races far more often. Dwarves are largely known to value celebration and festivity greatly, putting large efforts into making use of the occasion, forever fearing that this could be the last of their days. They are observed to drink extremely large quantities of different forms of alcohol, mostly ale. The Goimbar subrace of Dwarves in particular take the festivity very seriously and can spend huge amounts of time, planning special occasions such as birthdays and the anniversaries of various events in Dwarven history. It is important to mention that Dwarves largely live in a caste based society, with many Dwarves living in poverty, while others in great riches. This is largely based upon the clan (family) in which they are born into, members of the Noble Clans often taking on important political positions or high ranking positions in the military. There are currently three Noble Clans, one of each subrace and a number of minor clans. 'Appearance' Dwarves have a unique appearance not seen anywhere else in the world. Their short, stumpy stature and their long beards, added to the somewhat extravagant dress sense of the upper classes, decorating their beards and clothing with various gems and expensive materials from the Dwarven mines, makes them very easy to identify. Dwarves have either light or dark skin, depending on their subrace, with extremely dark hair such as black or dark brown, or on the other hand, very light skin, and extremely light hair, ranging from light brown and red to blonde. Dwarves tend to be short in stature, but wider than five feet due to their rough lifestyle, and professions. As a rule, only the most rich and powerful of the Dwarf Race wear Cloth, or silks. The average Dwarf wears furs and Chainmail to protect them from the rough rock slides, terrain, and weather of the Dwarf’s natural habitat. While the poorer quality of Dwarven clothing tends to be in simpler colours such as browns, greys and whites, the Noble Clans of the Dwarves dress in brighter colours, such as oranges, golds, and pure white fur as a highlight. While a Dwarf is said to be capable of living to a thousand years, this is a very rare occurrence as most Dwarves die unnaturally before they reach five hundred for reasons such as war, poverty and mining accidents. 'Sub-Races' *Thorgar *Goimbar *Dhamnar 'Naming' *Common Male Names: Kildar, Gimrak, Baldur, Morgrim, Bulfrik *Common Female Names: Velsur, Kilfria, Moira, Varona, Narina *Common Clan Names: Stormfist, Hammerhand, Grimforge, Bronzebeard, Ironheart *Dwarven Language 'Architecture' Dwarves tend to use sturdy buildings, built mainly for defense using a variety of stone types. While most buildings will be set low to the ground due the Dwarves living high in the mountains. Oddly enough, there is a heavy use of Towers in Dwarf architecture, mostly to show off wealth, and give Dwarves an even greater vantage point. Many surmise that it is also to offset their minute height. Dwarves also have a great love for the snowy mountains, often refusing outright to live elsewhere. The majority of Dwarf structures are built both above and below ground, with expansive basements, and fortified doors. Dwarves often use Fire, Lava, and Gems in their architecture. Dwarves use fire and lava often due to its connection with Barok, and as a balance to the cold and ice of their homeland. 'Religion' The Dwarves worship a Single God, their creator, Barok, largely known by many as the Dwarven God of Smithing, Creation, and Architecture. He is also known to watch over the Clans, as he is the technical leader of all Clans due to being the father of them all. He holds self respect, self sufficiency, Honor, and family bonds as the ultimate Dwarven Virtues. Upon a Dwarf’s death, they are said to finally meet with Barok in the afterlife. He is worshipped in all walks of Dwarven life and honoured in war and battle. before members of the Khaz-Venn go to battle, they are blessed “Gorak uv Borak” by the priests of Barok who believe that the blessing will provide the warrior with greater strength and agility. The priests of Barok, led by the High Priest of Barok, reside in the Kul-Goraz, Otherwise known as the Black Temple. Its Priests must swear an oath of lifetime servitude to the temple and its cause. Dwarven homes often contain small shrines to Barok and many craftsmen, blacksmiths and architects inscribe his name into their wares. The Dwarven religion is also influenced by the worship of a number of demigods known as the paragons, former Dwarves who have made great accomplishments in their lives or became known for their various services to the Dwarven kingdom. They are seen as the favoured Dwarves of the creator, Barok and can only be named Paragons upon forming a link with the current Gorak, after their deaths. Thus, their spirits are said to have formed a link between our world and the afterlife and they are therefore, named Paragons, continuing to guide the Dwarven race in its various endeavours. Paragons: *Torag Stormfist *Velsur Hammerhand *Hogrin Grimforge 'Professions' Dwarves have a natural love of the Arts of Smithing and Hunting in particular. Producing some of the most talented Smiths the world has ever seen, the blood of Barok is said to run through their veins. The other main profession of a Dwarf is that of a Hunter. Dwarves have a natural ability to track wild animals, and gain the most meat possible from their kills. Due to a very small number of Dwarves choosing the profession of Farmer, or Lumberjack, most of the Dwarves' materials come imported from other races. Notable Dwarven Professions Include: *Warriors *Merchants *Tavern Owners *Priests of Barok *Hunters *Blacksmiths *Miners *Craftsmen *Diplomats *Lumberjacks *Architects Many Dwarves may choose to form guilds, in order to bring together members of the same profession. These act, largely as unions in having a potential sway on government decision making in the Dwarven Kingdom. Guilds are in turn, supported by different clans. Many guilds therefore prefer to hold strong ties with the Noble Clans, in order to gain financial backing and support when needed. 'Noble Clans' The Dwarven Kingdom currently consists of three Noble Clans, one of each subrace. *'The Hammerhand Clan - Goimbar' Members of the Hammerhand Clan are known to be extraordinary architects and designers, famous for playing a large role in the initial construction of Nal-Kindril., even having the Hammerhand District named after them. Aside from construction however, they control trade between different Kingdoms and own many stalls in the merchant district. The current Elder of the clan, Bulfrik Hammerhand is often known to organise celebratory events and has come to have the reputation of a drunkard, often being found spending most his time in the local tavern. *'The Stormfist Clan - Thorgar' The Stormfist Clan is known for its strict dedication to the arts of war and battle. Almost all members of the Stormfists are expected to take upon important roles in the military when they grow older. They are the founders and have full control over the Khaz-Venn warband and are largely in charge of the defence of Nal-Kindril, advising the architects on what defences are needed and employing members for the local guard force The current Elder of the Stormfist Clan, Baldur Stormfist, a veteran and one time leader of the Khaz-Venn is known for his ruthless tactics in training Dwarves, but at the same time, his honourable approach to war, being known to have spared his enemies when they knew were defeated. *'The Grimforge Clan - Dhamnar' The Grimforge Clan holds a shaded past with the other clans, having been accused by the Stormfists of being responsible for causing various disputes, including being behind the assassination of the first Gorak, Torag Stormfist. They have however, been able to cling on to their nobility due to the control they have in Nal-Kindril., particularly in the mining and smithing districts. They rarely leave the Dwarven Kingdom as they have a dislike for the other races, who they view as outlanders. The current leader of the clan, Kildar Grimforge, now an aging Dwarf has struggled to keep his clan in line for his years as the Clan Elder. While the earlier quarrels are now a thing of the past, the Grimforge Clan is continually treated with mistrust by many of the Thorgar for their past actions. 'Warfare' Dwarves excel in the arts of defense and siege warfare. This is thought to be due to the way Dwarf structures are built, and the location of their settlements. Dwarves almost always use a Waraxe as their main weapon, with possibly a dagger as backup. Warhammers are also often used as This symbolises their connection to Barok and smithing. The use of a sword is strictly frowned upon and is considered taboo in almost all Dwarven Warbands. The Dwarven military consists largely of warbands, with each Clan pledging allegiance to one, either supplying it in order to prepare for future battles or having their clansmen fight as frontline warriors in the warband. Their scouts are able to use their naturally small size to sneak around the enemy and cause damage from behind. Military training is harsh, with many of the Thorgar Clans forcing their young to train from a very young age. They are taught to hunt, survive alone in the wilderness and in some extreme cases, are put through light forms of torture as a means of preventing Dwarves from giving up information to hostile races. Each warband has its own structure and unique way of doing things and no two warbands are exactly alike. The Warband of the Khaz-Venn 'Capital' Nal-Kindril, the Capital city of the Dwarven race, the grand City of Fire & Earth is one of the largest cities in the world, rivaled only by that of the Humans. The city is divided into four distinct Districts. The Summit, built at the top of the great volcano the city is built into, it composed of five massive Guard Towers, linked together with bridges. Nobility of the Dwarves have been known to build fortified Manors there was well, often also in the form of Towers. Below this is the Hammerhand District, named after the architect who designed it. Home to the majority of the Dwarven Race, as well as the government buildings, and Noble Halls. The entryway to the city is here. Below this is the Anvil n’ Forge district, home to the great Weapon shops of the Dwarves, as well as the great Runeforge of Fire. This is where the majority of the Dwarves work. Even farther below is The Deeps, a massive cave system, modified and expanded by the Dwarves Drakin. 'Government' The Gorak The Dwarven government is headed by the Gorak, otherwise known ‘The Great One, a Dwarf who is highly recognised as a capable and worthy leader, amongst the various members of the Elder Council. He/She is said to have the strongest connection to Barok of all Dwarves and is known to be able to physically communicate with Barok and the Paragons. The role of the Gorak is to therefore communicate with Barok and push the nation forward as he wishes it, whether in war or in other parts of Dwarven life. The process by which a Gorak is selected, is a complicated one, following many ancient traditions and customs. First, the Elder Council must convene in the Council Chambers where they will come to a decision on a Dwarf who they all agree is capable of becoming the next Gorak. However, after the Elders have all agreed on which Dwarf this is going to be, they must then be made to complete ‘The Trial of the Chosen’ to determine whether Barok agrees with this decision. This involves passing through a lake of magma and reaching the other side, alive. If Barok agrees with the Elder’ Council’s decision, the Dwarf will reach the other side unscathed but if not, the Dwarf is likely to meet its unfortunate death. Providing the Dwarf succeeds in passing the trial, the High Priest of Barok will arrange a ceremony, crowning the Dwarf as the next Gorak. The Elder Council The Elder Council consists of the Elders of each Noble Clan. They act as advisors to the Gorak and hold some power over the various districts in the Dwarven Kingdom. When the time comes for a new Gorak to be placed in power, it is they who must choose a Dwarf who is capable of running the Dwarven nation and leading them into battle during times of war. 'Economy' Dwarven economics is valued highly, particularly by the Goimbar Dwarves who are known for their prowess in merchanting and striking deals with customers. Unlike in some nations where wares are valued at a set price, Dwarves tend to prefer auctioning off their wares to the highest bidder in the Grand Auction House of Nal-Kindril. Dwarves trade largely in animal pelts, wood and valuable ores from the Dwarven mines. Caravans of goods are transported between the different nations, using various trade routes. These caravans often employ warbands to protect their goods from possible threats such as bandits or hostile races.